D2point5: The Mighty Ducks
by ballisticbubble
Summary: COMPLETED!! Doesn't the name speak for itself? This is post-jr.goodwill and pre-eden hall. Deals majorly with the original ducks. COMPLETED!!
1. The Quack Attack is Back!

Note to Readers: Sorry. I just had to replace the old story. Don't worry though, it's still the same, I just had to get rid of the typos. Ü  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks. Ya happy?  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks By BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter One: The Quack Attack is Back, Charlie!!  
  
Ducks as a flock, can fly 71% farther than if each of them flew alone. When the leader of the flock gets tired, he will go back to the rear of the V- Formation and allow another duck to take his place. The ducks at the rear position "honk" to encourage and give a boost to those in front. And when one of the ducks gets sick or wounded, and falls out of formation, two ducks will follow it on its flight down to protect it.  
  
"Wow." I said aloud and put down the book.  
  
"What's up, Conway?" I heard Jessie call out from across the room. We were at Banksie's house [ahem, I mean mansion], just us ducks, well, at least those that lived here, in Minnesota, shooting the breeze, doing nothing. It was summer - way, out of season for us, and exactly one year later since our great victory over Iceland.  
  
"Nothing." I mumbled and walked over to my friends.  
  
"Ooh. The spaz finally joins us." Averman joked in his singsong voice.  
  
"You game?" Fulton asked and spat out a watermelon seed.  
  
"Sick!!" Connie yelled, the seed just landed in her hair.  
  
I chuckled. These people were always joking around. "Nah, I'll skip."  
  
I was feeling weird that day, I just missed the ducks so much. We were too old for peewees now. And we all went to different middle schools, even those who were from Minnesota. I looked out the window and just stared at the lawn blankly.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" I called out. There were a bunch of black figures spinning around out front. What the?!?  
  
The others ran up to my spot. "Hawks." Adam answered me.  
  
Of course he was right. What else could they have been? I ran out of the room, just like the others did. We all wanted to see what they were up to this time.  
  
"What do you want from us, huh, Hawks?!" Goldberg got out of the house first and hid himself behind Fulton.  
  
"Oh, nothing. We were just wondering if you ducks were up for a re-match." Larson skated closer to us and folded his arms.  
  
"What for?! We beat you fair and square! Besides, that was three whole years ago! We've come a long way since that." Guy went and stepped in front of Connie "Look, idiots. The only reason you beat us was 'cos you had Banks. You only got to LA because you won over us, it's not fair!" McGill looked sharply at Banks. "You're not a real duck, man, and you know it."  
  
Banks shot back "Whatever dude, but I'm sure not what you are. A hawk."  
  
"Then we challenge you. First to three wins it all." Larson continued. "Use everyone you have, eight on eight, but only one goalie in the net. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, we got that." Fulton blurted out.  
  
I was just watching it all happen. "Wait here five minutes.. and we'll be as ready as ever." Boy, were we gonna kick some butt.  
  
*  
  
We got back outside, in our skates, ready to play, as Russ called it, street puck. It was perfect. We had Goldberg between the bars and Jessie head-on with Larson for the face off.  
  
Jessie took possession of the puck and skated towards their net, passed it to Germaine and shot it in. Score one.  
  
The goalie hit it out; McGill got it sped to our zone. I was only now that I realized that Banksie's driveway was that big. Connie stole it when he tripped. She went hard for the goal, and fell while she was at it. I picked up from there. And went for my triple deke, One. Two. Three. Bam, it was in.  
  
"Two down, one to go." I snickered at the goalie.  
  
"It's not over yet, jock." He went. I just glared.  
  
Next, he sailed it out to McGill, Fulton and Banks went for it, but he checked them both into a bush. That must've hurt. They got up and went after him, but it was too late, he was already at our goal. He went simple. An easy shot, Goldberg could've stopped that any day - but not today. Two to one.  
  
"Sorry!" Goldberg yelled at the rest of us, who were all at the other side of the driveway. It was Okie, I just felt bad that we couldn't beat them three and o.  
  
Anyway, he shot it out, Larson again. I skated fast towards him and Goldberg and tried to stop him. Yeah, I stole it from him, and then McGill stole it from me and cruised it into the goal. Not again. Now it was tied.  
  
"Ha Ha. You ducks still sure you're gonna beat the Hawks today?" McGill smiled slyly.  
  
"Yeah, of course we are." I said, and returned the smile.  
  
After that, Goldie looked tired as ever and could barely shoot the puck back out, and when he did, it was just enough to get it to Guy. "Thanks!" Goldberg called out, already on his belly against the cement. "Flying V!" Guy shouted. I followed and so did the rest. "Say cheese." Averman joked and pushed it in.  
  
Yeah! We won. And all the other ducks and me huddled around the goal. I turned around and saw the Hawks cluster at their own side of the driveway.  
  
"Tough luck, clowns." McGill spoke loudly, making sure he diverted our attention to him.  
  
Fulton made a fist, ready to rumble with this dude.  
  
"Don't." I told him and stuck my hand in front of him, so did Connie, afraid that this would turn out to be messy.  
  
Then a black Mercedes Benz came along.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Fulton went.  
  
"Hah. We're outta this stinky joint." Larson responded quick and skated out the estate.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. Adam's parents were here.  
  
"Good game, guys." I said still panting a bit.  
  
"Yeah, but it's late, I gotta go." Jessie reminded.  
  
"Me too, see ya compadres morrow." Goldberg followed, and soon we were all skating back home.  
  
*  
  
"Man, I sucked today." Goldberg said, going slower on his blades.  
  
No kidding, I thought, he almost had us killed. I lied. "No, not really, those were really tough shots from McGill today. You just need to go faster."  
  
"Really? You think so? Maybe you could help me out a bit. What do you say, Captain Ducky?" He suggested.  
  
"OKie. See, this is what you want to do. Get down, block it with your knees when your glove can't go." I demo-ed it between two trees.  
  
"Like this??" Goldberg gave it a shot.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. You'll get the hang of it, in time." I tried to encourage him.  
  
The intersection of Monroe and Amberly was where we split. And that was where we were.  
  
"See ya." Goldie waved as he turned to the deli, right at the corner.  
  
"Yeah, see ya round buddy." I spoke to myself, he had already went in. Man I missed being friends with these people.  
  
*  
  
I got home and headed straight for the ref. "I'm home, ma!" I shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Charlie, I have good news for you!" Mom sang in a cheery voice.  
  
"Mm..yeah?" I asked, with nearly half a hashed potato in my mouth.  
  
"Well, I don't want to spoil it. I'm not the right person to tell you anyway." She continued "If you really want to know, you can read the fax in Seth's office when you're done eating."  
  
This must be really good. I haven't seen mom smile since she got married to Seth. I gulped the whole thing down. "Done!"  
  
I raced to the fax machine and pulled out one sheet of long bond paper out of it. This is what it said..  
  
Hey, Charlie! Tell your teammates I'll be in town for the next few days, ok? I got a little something I have to congratulate you all about. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. - Coach G. Bombay  
  
I smiled. Probably it was another tournament. Wait, there's more.  
  
P.S. Don't get carried away, it's not another tournament, but I'll give you a clue, it means you'll be seeing A LOT of your teammates if everything goes well, got that?  
  
Well, that answered my question. I wonder what it was.. I guess I'll have THAT to sleep on tonight. 


	2. Too Young to be Old

Note to Readers: This is the new and improved, typo-free chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I never claimed the ducks mine in the first place, right?  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Two: Too Young to be Old  
  
He. He. He. Just as I expected, the next day, when I woke up at eight-fifty- two, he was there in his suit, chatting with mom and Seth, drinking hot coffee at the nook.  
  
"Good morning, Captain Charlie!" He greeted.  
  
I immediately ran and hugged him, I haven't seen him since that day we went camping in Averman's backyard!  
  
I felt him grin on the inside and let go. "Hi, nice to see you, Coach." I glanced at mom and she was smiling, too.  
  
"Same with you, Charlie." Coach replied, still with a grin on his face. "Now, hurry up, we have some ducks to meet."  
  
"Right." I said and took my seat between him and Seth. This was too good to be true.  
  
*  
  
Later that day, we all met at Coach Bombay's old place. And I was still clueless about what the whole "emergency meeting" was for. At first, it didn't matter, I quickly learned that the other ducks were just as excited as me to see coach, who now worked in Chicago.  
  
Anyway, he got us all gathered in the living room.  
  
"Coach, whatcha still doing with that attaché case?" Goldberg questioned right away. Good question, what WAS he still doing with that attaché case??  
  
"No time for questions, you'll find out later." And so we kept quiet at his statement.  
  
Guy and Connie were seated at one end, Connie looked kinda uncomfortable, if I do say so myself. Then Fulton and Adam and Jessie and me then Goldberg and Averman on the floor.  
  
Coach stood still and quiet for a moment. "Ducks, you've come a long way, and I think you deserve what's in this bag." Coach carried his bag and opened it up.  
  
"Is it money??" Averman snapped.  
  
"Averman!!" Everyone all called out and laughed, including coach.  
  
"Anyway, I studied in a very fine school, here in Minnesota." He went on. "It was Eden Hall Academy. And I want you all to receive the same education I did."  
  
"Um, coach? Isn't that a private school?" Fulton queried shooting us a puzzled look.  
  
"Yeah, I mean the only one who can afford that here is Adam!" Jessie joked and nudged him hard. Banks laughed and so did the rest of us in little snickers.  
  
Coach sighed. "That's why! The dean of Eden Hall has decided to give you all full athletic scholarships to the academy."  
  
We all just stared. What?!  
  
Coach burst into laughter, "What I'm trying to say, ducks, is, if you say yes, you will be going to the same school I attended when I was your age and play for the jv team!" He pulled out a piece of paper from the case. This is what it said..  
  
The Eden Hall Academy is honored to award this recipient, Gregory Goldberg, a full athletic scholarship to the school for his excellence in the field of ice hockey for the school year 1996 - 1997, shall he accept the opportunity.  
  
"Cool." I exclaimed and stood up. "But slow down, coach. I think you're going a little too fast, Where will we sleep? Will we have to wear uniforms? How will we eat?!?" I had a billion questions in my mind.  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry about high school yet. First you kids have to help me make six long distance phone calls." Coach picked up thephone and handed it to Reed and everyone started cheering. "One to LA. One to Miami. One to Chicago. One to Bangor. One to San Francisco. And one to Austin." Oh yeah! I high-fived Goldberg on the floor. Eden Hall, here the mighty ducks come! Then I turned to Jessie..  
  
"High School? I heard Jessie say.  
  
What??  
  
*  
  
After the entire hullabaloo caused by us eight teenagers calling our long- distance friends of whom we haven't heard the voices of in nearly a year, Coach pulled out a folder from his case. "OK, Goldberg!" He yelled and handed it to the guy on the floor.  
  
And one by one he handed them out with everyone high-fiving everyone else until only Jess and me didn't have ours.  
  
"Charlie, your mom already knows. She's really proud of you." Coach said giving me my folder.  
  
"Thanks." I replied and turned to Jessie.  
  
"Jessie! Looks like you'll be going to the same high school I did come fall." Coach said, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, about that, coach." I heard him say and everyone went silent.  
  
"What's wrong?" I snapped at him. At this point everyone was staring at him already.  
  
"Jessie, is there anything you have to tell us?" Coach tried to ask as politely as he could.  
  
"I'm not going to high school, well, not yet. I'm the youngest, I just got out of the 7th grade this year, remember?" Hall explained. I never knew that.  
  
"But.. we were all in the same 5th grade class three years ago!" Connie reasoned out. She was correct after all.  
  
Jessie stood up and headed for the door, so we couldn't see his face. "I was accelerated, then in middle school, when we all got separated, my dad decided to put me back in the class I belonged in."  
  
"Really? We never knew that! Why?" Fulton questioned. That's what we all wanted to know.  
  
"Bullies. So, I asked my dad if I could stay in my right class, with Tommy and Peter and the rest of the guys.." Jessie said, turning to us, he was beet red.  
  
We all knew Jessie was some kind of evil genius but, wow, of all people on our team to get offended by a bully, Jessie was definitely not the one.  
  
*  
  
I definitely didn't want to talk about this to Jessie yet, not right after what just happened. Obviously, he didn't exactly like the situation, but no matter how hard the rest of the ducks, coach and, I tried to say "It's okie, I'm sure we'll find a way for you to come." in every possible way, Hall tried to mask it all.  
  
We all got the picture soon after. And we were just as bummed as him, but in the end, Jessie tried to crack some jokes about it like, "Hey, I should be flattered, some big time school wants to give ME, a twelve-year-old, a high school scholarship.".  
  
Leaving a friend behind in the sad world of middle school was surely not a good feeling, but we all left the place grinning from ear to ear. Jessie stayed behind, coach wanted to talk to him, and so, I ended up walking home with Connie and Guy, which made me feel like a sore thumb sticking out of a teeny tiny hand.  
  
"Are you sure? I thought you said you two wanted to talk.. alone??" I ducked and tied my shoelaces.  
  
"Well.. Connie?" Guy turned and started to stare at her.. again.  
  
"It's okie, really." Connie smiled at me and glanced at Germaine. "Guy, I was thinking maybe we could talk.. now."  
  
"Sure. Be right there." Guy finished stuffing his backpack with the folder and waved at me as he walked towards Connie.  
  
While they were at it, I was busy looking at the new car coach had nicely parked out his house.  
  
It's okie, Connie. No hard feelings.  
  
I looked around, worried, were they breaking up?? It's okie, they'll fix it as always, I hope. I stared at wall, just around the corner of the house, I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I did.  
  
I couldn't see them, but their voices were just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"All I want to know is why." Guy muttered in his baritone-pitched voice.  
  
"I just want to concentrate on hockey, Guy." Connie went on. "I don't mean it in a bad way, but, it's kinda hard to date someone on the team."  
  
"I understand, but we're still friends, right?" Germaine asked sheepishly. Man, they weren't officially dating anymore and still they sound so mushy talking to each other!! I swear, I'm never going to get a girlfriend til' I'm like.. sixteen, I swear!  
  
"Always and forever. It's for the sake of hockey, Guy!" Connie's voice warmed up.  
  
"Yeah, hockey. Let's go." Germaine walked back to the driveway, and I went back into my normal position.  
  
"Thanks for waiting, dude." Connie grinned and walked ahead.  
  
"How'd it go?" I asked Guy, trying to sound like I wasn't listening.  
  
Guy shook his head "I don't know."  
  
And though I knew exactly what happened, after I saw the reactions of the two, I wasn't sure anymore if what I saw was real. So, I just caught up with the two, who were both far ahead of me already, still walking side-by- side, despite of what had just happened and tripped in the process.  
  
I looked up and saw them both laughing. I started to laugh too.  
  
"You OK, man?" Germaine asked and stared at me.  
  
"Yup." I got up and stared at my scraped knee as I saw a little red fluid ooze its way out. It was painless, in fact, it made me laugh at the fact of how many times that knee had been cut, or bruised and sprained. But still it made me realize, Eden Hall, Connie's breakup with Guy.. all real. It's a good thing my head was screwed on right, or else.. Just think of what would happen!! 


	3. What Happened After

Note to the readers: I'm so glad you're reading my fic! Thanks. Please review, and I mean all of you! I hope you like my first story ever. Enjoy! I already have the fourth chapter, am just editing, so watch out for that too!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks!! 'Nuff said.  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Three: The Aftermath  
  
I got home safe and sound. It was as if the whole breakup never happened at all. Guy asked Connie if she wanted to help him buy a birthday present for his dad, and she said yes.. weird, huh? But then when I asked Connie about it, she was all "Yeah, so what?"  
  
I'll leave that to them. I still think it was almost too patriotic in a duck-way to be true when Connie said all that stuff about the breakup being for the sake of hockey. I better stop thinking about their love life anyhow.  
  
Today is a Sunday, so me, being Charlie Conway, just stayed in my pajamas 'til eleven, and munched my soggy cereal all throughout watching a good re- run marathon of X-men Evolution.  
  
Again, that afternoon, we headed for Banks'. His parents loved having people over, just to make the place look happier. We were complete, except for Guy and Connie. I just shut up about what I heard.  
  
Jessie seemed like he was OK, still wonder what coach told him though. But then again, I figured, hey, if I'm not telling them what I heard, I guess he has every right in the world to also keep quiet about what HE heard.  
  
"Thanks, Banks." Averman slid the empty cup across the nook.  
  
"C'mon, guys, I'm at the boss already!" We heard Jessie yell from the other side of the house. He and some of the other guys had been playing Mario the whole afternoon. Immediately, everyone ran upstairs.  
  
I just remained with Banks in the kitchen, actually, it was the other way around, he was waiting for me to finish what I was doing.  
  
"Conway! That's a nasty one!" He squinted and took another look at my mutating wound, which had just gotten worse. It was nearly the color of a carrot about to ripen now. Greenish-orange.  
  
I continued to ice it and chuckled at his remark when Mrs. Ramona came in, she was the housekeeper of the Bankses.  
  
"Adam, the mail's here!" She walked in, sorting through it. "Wow, you have quite a lot of mail, Mr. Banks."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Ramona!" Adam reached over and smiled. "Got the new issue of Sports Unlimited."  
  
"Cool." I said, walking over with the icepack tied around my knee.  
  
"What about the rest of this?" I went through the other mail.  
  
"You wanna do the honors?" Adam snickered and pointed at the rest of the stack. "Anything there?"  
  
Phone bill, junk, letter to Mrs. Banks from a friend, junk, Notice regarding upcoming local elections, junk, letter to Adam Banks from the St. Paul Institute of SciTech, junk.. Hold on a second.  
  
"Adam..?" I called his name out and inspected the envelope.  
  
"Hello, earth to cake eater!" I repeated myself and stared at him, still browsing through the magazine with the Diamondbacks' logo on it.  
  
"Oh, sorry, dude, check it out, there's this rad article about - -" He didn't get to finish what he was saying, not before I interrupted.  
  
"Adam, you got a letter, here." I handed it to him and he looked just as spaced out as me.  
  
"What's this?" He tore it open and pulled it out, I just sat back down, I wasn't that nosy. Well, sure I eavesdropped on Germaine yesterday, but this was different.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Banks hid it under the table. It was kind of suspicious though.. "Well, nothing I'm interested in."  
  
"Junk?" I asked, trying to make him talk.  
  
"Here." He handed it over to me.  
  
"Okie." I got it from him. Hey, it's not bad, He let me do it, right?  
  
To Mr. Adam Banks,  
  
We, the board of directors at the St. Paul Institute of SciTech, have been aware that you, Mr. Banks, in hockey have been, exerting outstanding efforts and wish to grant you a semi-scholarship to the school for the next school year, hoping to give you a good high school education. Please do consider St. Paul Institute of SciTech when you decide on your future school.  
  
The Board of Directors St. Paul Institute of SciTech  
  
"Woah, Adam." I put down the letter.  
  
"C'mon, Eden Hall all the way, I'm sticking by the ducks." Banks got back the letter and shoved it back into its envelope. "My parents know, and they were thrilled about E.H.A. already. No big deal."  
  
"But.." I muttered under my breath. "Promise we'll still be teammates in September?"  
  
"Sure thing, man." He said, spitting into his palm. I did the same and fived him. It was a duck tradition. All of us did it that day we left Los Angeles, well, except Coach Bombay.  
  
"Thanks, dude." I whispered and started to think.. First Connie breaking up 'cos of the ducks and now Banks, gosh, they must really love being ducks. I never knew it was the same with them. Boy, I love being a duck.  
  
*  
  
Back upstairs, everyone was yelling at the TV like a bunch of idiots. "No! Where'd Yoshi go? Come back!"  
  
Yup, we were still playing Mario Brothers, and only 50 points away from topping the highest score ever.  
  
"Rrring!" went the Banks phone, no one picked it up.  
  
"Spazway, could you get that?" Banks asked aloud from where he was, glued to the control.  
  
"Fine." I walked over to the side of the room and picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hey Charlie!" It was Guy.  
  
"Guy? You Okie, you don't sound like yourself." I tapped my fingers against the wall and waited for him to answer.  
  
"What? I'm fine." Guy snapped back.  
  
"OK, what's up with you?" I tried to change the topic.  
  
"You know Connie broke up with me?" Guy asked. I couldn't say yes or he'd know what I'd been doing.  
  
"Really? Just today? The two of you seemed perfect whatever yesterday." I lied, well, not exactly.  
  
"No, it happened yesterday, during the talk." Guy explained. Having a friend explain it to you is so much easier than listening through a brick wall.  
  
"Oh.. But you two just came home from the mall, right? How'd it go?" I responded.  
  
"Yeah, but I never thought she was serious about the breakup until now." Guy replied with his voice seeming to fade.  
  
"Look, I'm real sorry buddy, what do you want me to do? I could talk to Connie if you - -" I tried to sympathize.  
  
"It's alright. She doesn't need me anymore." Guy continued, seeming to be perfectly fine about the whole thing. "Hey, time to move on, right?"  
  
"Whatever you say, buckaroo." I switched the phone over to my other ear.  
  
Fulton got up and started to jump "Conway! Ten more points, ya gotta see this!"  
  
"Sounds like you have to go." Guy went before I could tell him anything.  
  
"Okie, call you up later. Bye." I said, turning to the group.  
  
"Later, dude." Germaine hung up.  
  
"Charlie! You're missing out big time! Five more points!" Goldberg exclaimed, calling me over. "To the left, Banks, to the left!!"  
  
I ran to see what the sitch was. "No, freak, to the right! You're running out of time!" I joined in the frenzy.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!!" Banks pumped his fist in the air after he made the jump to the other side of the virtual mountain. "Look, the finish line!"  
  
"There it is, there it is!" Jessie screamed as Mario ran closer to it.  
  
"Praise the lord!" Averman leaped outta his seat. "We did it, we did it!"  
  
We certainly did, and at that, the credits started to roll and everyone started high-fiving everyone else. It was almost like our victory over Iceland, except this time it was the victory over Bowser. Ducks definitely rock the party. 


	4. Keeping My Mouth Shut

Note to the Readers: I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.. Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Like you, I do not own the ducks.. but if you do.. get in touch!! LOL, in my dreams.  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Four: Keeping My Mouth Shut  
  
"Ok, what now? You guys wanna go for Donkey Kong now?" Adam asked everyone in obvious sarcasm. Our thumbs sure hurt now.  
  
"No, no.." Averman groaned and sank to the couch.  
  
That victory sure got us psyched, pumped.. and in the end, tired.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Ramona came in. "Charlie?" she peeped into the door.  
  
I raised my arm out "Uh, that would be me."  
  
"Your mom called. She wants you home by five thirty."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys. Goldberg, morrow aite?"  
  
"Yep." He went.  
  
Goldberg's parents had just invited my mom and me to their deli the next day, it was weird and all, how they liked inviting each other to their own restaurants. Goldberg thought so too.  
  
"Bring it, ok?" And since we didn't exactly enjoy listening to them talk about taxes, we decided to have a little rendezvous practice of our own instead.  
  
"Ok." I waved at the others and was escorted out the house by Mrs. Ramona.  
  
I skated home faster than usual, not paying attention at all to my surroundings. It took me no less than four minutes to skate home.. and no less than four seconds to recognize a familiar face out my house.  
  
Connie.  
  
"Charlie, I need your help.." She said grabbing me by the shoulders after approaching me like a dart for the bull's eye.  
  
"Woah, woah, what are you doing out my house." I just stared.  
  
She let go and started stuttering with her feet. "Your mom said you were at Adam's. I just stopped by to ask you something."  
  
"Okie??"  
  
"Gosh. Well, I suppose Guy already told you, but you see, he doesn't think I was serious about it." She finally sat on the sidewalk, and still my look was just frozen on her.  
  
I shifted my weight and leaned on the outside of the house. "Believe me, he is. Look, Connie, I don't even know why you're asking, but you quit 'cos of the ducks, did we do anything?"  
  
"Nah, it's not your fault. It's a long story." She went on.  
  
"Well, you got five minutes." I looked at my watch, I couldn't help but be so mean to her, though she was a duck. She sure hurt one of my best friends ever. And by doing so, I was a bit mad.  
  
She took a long, deep breath. "You see, when I first became a duck, no one liked me. Face it, the only friends I had were Tammy Duncan and Guy. And now, I'm okie, and I think I'd be doing much better if I wasn't seeing anyone on the team, or anyone for that matter. I just want to concentrate on hockey now.. Now that we're going varsity."  
  
"I mean I know it's never happened before, but I want my hockey career to last.. I can't let anyone stand in my way, not that Guy is, but I just think I'd be able to play better if I got to spend my game time playing, and not wondering what he'd think if I missed the pass, ya know. I don't want to, but I've given it a lot of thought, and it's the right thing to do."  
  
I replied quickly. "Whatever you say, I'm sorry, ok if I'm not exactly helping or supporting you, but I do not get any of this love stuff. So.. what was it you wanted me to do? I'll try to help, I promise.. I'll do the best I can." It was getting quite tense and I didn't know what else I should say.  
  
"Just tell Guy I'm really sorry. He's heard it from me, but I don't think he gets it yet.  
  
I got out of my freeze position "I can do that." And at that, I suddenly understood what she meant.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie." She smiled and got up and started to head away, and then she turned back with a big grin on her face "Oh yeah, did you hear? Julie is going to spend the fourth of July in Overland Park in Kansas. She's got a stop-over, for like six hours.. guess where?"  
  
"Um.. somewhere near here, I hope." But inside, I was overjoyed. It just had to be here in Minnesota, why else would Connie be so happy?  
  
"You betcha. Well, you're the first one I told. So, don't tell anyone else. I told Guy we were going to the airport to pick up my aunt and he sorta told the rest about it before we went to the mall."  
  
"Okie Dokie. So just you and me? What about coach?" I couldn't help but return the smile.  
  
"Well, duh, Banks knows. Of course he does." She joked. "Well, that's it, I'll tell coach tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"See ya." I waved away and dashed into the house.  
  
"Hey there, Charlie boy." Seth greeted from the couch, I just continued running, looking for the phone. Then I realized what it meant by secret. I couldn't tell anyone, so I stopped and just greeted him back. But it sure was a happy greeting."  
  
*  
  
Thinking, thinking, thinking. Who could I talk about the Cat to? I tapped my pencil on the table and bit the end a bit. Then the answer hit me, no one in this house, but there's one cakeater who I can!  
  
So I rushed to the phone. Seth was on it, so I went back inside my room and sulked in that ole' rocking chair in the corner. I looked around the room slowly. "Thank you, for technology."  
  
I made a beeline for the computer and typed the dial-up password in record time. I was in such a hurry that I gave the wrong password seven times. Then finally.. I spotted him. Icebanks99 was online.  
  
CharlieQuack: Hey dude! I got something to tell ya!  
  
There was no response.  
  
CharlieQuack: Helloo? Anybody home? Icebanks99: Yeah, yeah. I got something to tell you too.. but you go first.  
  
I grinned to myself and started to type.  
  
CharlieQuack: Connie told me bout Julie.. Icebanks99: Well, yeah..  
  
Man, I thought. How could he be so.. calm about this?!  
  
Icebanks99: Hold on, no one's supposed to know!  
  
That's more like it.  
  
CharlieQuack: Which is why you're the only one I can talk to about it.. So when are we meeting her? Icebanks99: The 30th at two in the morning. CharlieQuack: Ha ha. Very funny. And we're all going to agree to go to the airport at 2 AM without knowing what's going on.. Icebanks99: Hey, I'm not the manager of American Airlines.  
  
I shook my head. As much as I wanted to see Julie, I definitely would not be able to stay awake to greet her when she arrived. Nuh-ah..sure I'd be there, but I'd be asleep by the time her head popped through the crowd.  
  
Icebanks: Well? CharlieQuack:Uh, sorry.  
  
There was a vacuum of silence, then I decided to liven it up.  
  
CharlieQuack: So, you excited to see her? Icebaks99: No, I'm not sarcasm Duh, Conway, of course I am. CharlieQuack: And why wouldn't you be after all you like her!  
  
Oh yeah.I congratulated myself. Well, hey, it is true..  
  
Icebanks99: Don't even say it , Spazway. I don't. She's just my good friend, like she is yours. Besides, I still have something to tell you remember??  
  
Changing the subject.. I thought and smirked. At least I have something to talk to Goldie 'bout tomorrow!  
  
CharlieQuack: Yeeesh? Icebanks99: . My parents saw the letter from SciTech. My dad says it's a better place than E.H.A.  
  
Ok.. so this was big news.  
  
CharlieQuack: And?? Icebanks99: And.. The reason why it took me forever to answer to your IM was 'cos I was busy listening through the walls in my house.. They're having a "discussion". Icebanks99: Discussion my ass. CharlieQuack: Does it happen a lot?  
  
I couldn't believe I asked him that. I wanted to smack myself.. "Charlie, stop asking personal questions!!"  
  
But he answered anyway.  
  
Icebanks99: YES CharlieQuack: Look, I'm sorry man.  
  
I sighed and blew my bangs up.  
  
CharlieQuack: I'm sure it'll turn out OK. You're a duck, and I think your dad's respected that already. He'll come to his senses, just wait. Icebanks99: Gee. I don't know about that, but thanks anyway. Icebanks99:I gotta run, okie? And don't tell anyone about SciTech!! My brother's here. Bye!  
  
He left. Then I picked up the pencil I was tapping a while ago and began to draw a kid skating on the ice.  
  
"Good night, Charlie!" My mom got inside and I just grinned at her as she left.  
  
Wait a second.. "Mom!" I yelled, running out the door for her. At least I knew she wouldn't be able to spill the beans. Besides, we'd need a ride to the airport anyway. 


	5. Goalie in Distress

Note to Readers: Sorry for the delay. I've been having a hard time keeping it innocent and at the same time gaining angst. But it's still funny! Try to spot the comparisons between district 5 & the ducks. Okie? Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks, I don't own anyone.  
  
D2.5:The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Four: A Goalie in Distress  
  
We were at the arena that day, so Goldberg and I could practice. Our parents said it was alright with them and so we left them back at Goldberg's parent's deli, so they could continue to talk about everything from recipes to their take on Eden Hall.  
  
"Whoa." Goldberg said, surprised and looked around, they definitely made some changes here. "Too bad we won't be able to practice."  
  
"What?" I queried aloud.  
  
He pointed at the rink, where there were a bunch of peewee kids practicing. "Unless you want to practice with them."  
  
I went "Oh come on, Goldie, let's stay a minute." And so we did.  
  
He trailed me a few feet, and we sat down at the front row of the bleachers, watching the kids do scrimmage for ten straight minutes, until their coach called a break.  
  
"Come on, Conway, there's nothing spectacular going to happen here." Goldberg stood up and tugged my sleeve until some man skated up to us.  
  
"Excuse me, are you boys going to practice?" The man asked.  
  
The two of us exchanged glances. "We were just about to leave, sir."  
  
He surveyed us from head to toe. "How old are you?" he questioned and started to scribble stuff on his clipboard.  
  
"Thirteen, why?" Goldberg said back all naïve.  
  
"Well, you see, my team here, District Five, is practicing and we're not enough for a two-team scrimmage." He continued. "We need one to play on the yellow team, and one to play goalie on the blue team."  
  
I shrugged. "What do you say, Goldberg?"  
  
Goldberg paused for a while and bit his lip. "Hey, why not, Charlie? You got yourself a deal, Mr. Uh.."  
  
"Just call me Coach Duke."  
  
*  
  
"Dude, go easy on them, ok? They're like us when we were in district five." I reminded him, skating out. "Besides, their parents are watching, you don't wanna seem like a goon."  
  
Goldberg followed me on the ice "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Okie, kids, this is Charlie and Goldberg." Mr. Duke went, pointing to me when he said "Goldberg" and to Goldberg when he said "Charlie", which caused us both to snicker, well, there's no use correcting the man, it's not like this'll ever happen again.  
  
"We have only fifteen minutes left, the last five, I'm gonna use to train Isaiah, who will be playing goaltender this season!" Everyone started to cheer and chest-pump this slightly overweight boy, causing me to laugh a little more.  
  
I shot a look at Goldberg, and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
For once, I felt tall, well, I was already taller than Cakeater, but still, here, I seemed like a tyrannosaurus rex amongst a bunch of little dinosaurs. I can't believe I was that short when I was ten.. Was I?  
  
Anyway, I tried not to do much, getting the puck only when it was necessary, on the other hand, Goldberg, a.k.a. Charlie for the afternoon, was having a total workout.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about, Stanley!" The coach yelled when he received my pass, just when a freckle-faced boy skated up to me and said, "Goldberg, Why'd you pass to him? He'll screw it up, he's klutzley!"  
  
I just laughed, there was actually a kid on this team nicknamed Klutzley, hmm.. maybe he'll grow to be the captain of this team someday.  
  
He skated across the ice, ungainly, with half the other team guarding him, he took a shot, and I shook my head at Goldberg, signaling him not to catch it.  
  
He tripped right in front of the goal, with the puck going left.. and right.. left.. and right, and into the goal.  
  
Klutzley, I mean Stanley, got up and a bunch of kids surrounded him. "You scored, Stanley!" "Whoa, nice one, klutzley!" "High five, klutzkid!"  
  
I just smiled and looked at the clock, five minutes more.  
  
The score was six and two, in favor of my team, team yellow. I continued just skating around, passing the puck to my teammates every now and then until the freckled boy passed me the puck from halfway across the ice, where everyone else was gathered.  
  
I got the puck, and looked around for someone to pass it to. Unfortunately, I was the nearest one the Goldie now and had to go for it. I grinned at Goldberg and he shook his head.  
  
I watched him mouth something .. "That's one.. two." I gained on closer to the net, "Three" And shot that baby in the goal and these kids started surrounding me.  
  
"Go, Goldberg!" They shouted, and I couldn't refrain from giggling.  
  
*  
  
The real Goldberg and I then fixed our things and went straight to the bathroom, because the team was using the locker rooms. The two of us were about to leave when Goldie said "Hey, Charlie, stay here. I forgot my wallet at the bleachers.  
  
I waited a while for him to get back. "Got it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Charlie! Goldberg!" We heard Coach Duke call after us, and so we stopped. "Thank you for helping us out there."  
  
I went. "No problem, it was fun."  
  
"He. He. He. You really gave that Stanley some confidence. He's been having some trouble scoring lately. It's a good thing you boys let them have it easier."  
  
"That is okie too." Goldberg answered awkwardly scratching his head.  
  
Coach Duke looked at his watch "Well, I guess I'll see you around, anything else before I go? You see, this isn't my real job, I just was assigned to do so, but it's been a blessing in disguise for me."  
  
I sighed, another man assigned to coach. "Give the team a name, it'll boost their trust in one another, believe me." I replied, remembering the day we all got our Duck jerseys.  
  
"I'll try." He waved at us. "Goodbye, and thank you again."  
  
"He's nice, isn't he, Coach Duke, I mean?" I said, walking to the parking lot, where Mr. Goldberg would meet us at in a few minutes.  
  
Goldberg adjusted his bag. "Dude, you think all coaches are nice." He said, emphasizing the word "all".  
  
"Oh well." I said and looked over at that Stanley kid, whose parents were helping him load his gear in the back of their pick-up.  
  
"It's a good thing Coach got those two boys to play." Goldberg and I heard them say, and immediately we began going "Shush.. you hear what that lady is saying?"  
  
"That Goldberg was good, but that Charlie definitely needs to be quicker and alert!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Ouch." I said to Goldberg. "I was too alert!"  
  
Goldie didn't respond, then all of a sudden, in a very gloomy manner "Man, he's talking about me, they got us mixed up, remember?"  
  
"Oh.. yeah." I said, halting in the middle of the parking lot.  
  
He stopped too. "That hurts from a coach, that doubly hurts from a peewee kid's mom."  
  
"Forget it, she doesn't know what she's talking about, but hey, you let those kids score. She should be amazed her son scored against you, Mr. Goalie."  
  
"But I didn't let him score. I really couldn't stop the shots." He what?  
  
I went. "Really?" Jeez, that was really not Goldberg.  
  
He read my mind. "Yes. Ya hear me? It's not as easy as before, blocking those pucks now. I must be outta the zone." Goldberg said, and I immediately knew what he meant.  
  
I closed my eyes for a while and started to think of something good to say and how. It really must've been tough trying to be as nimble as possible when your body won't cooperate with you.  
  
"As long as you're having fun, Goldberg, it doesn't matter how many saves you make." I quoted Coach Bombay, hoping it would make him feel better.  
  
Goldberg snapped "Whatever, Conway. Coach doesn't mean that." And I definitely could not contradict that, because, when you think about it, the whole game depends on the skill of the goaltender. "It's just not easy as before, and what about in Eden Hall, Charlie? I'm toast."  
  
I wanted to sympathize but only made things worse. "Hey, you always got Julie to back you up!" Whoops, what was I thinking? "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, Goldie."  
  
Just then the car came by and Goldberg got in the front seat, quietly saying, "Who really cares, Charlie? Can I help it if I come from a big family?" He slammed the door. Boy, I hated seeing him like this.  
  
I got the backseat and got a "Hello, Charlie." From Mr. Goldberg.  
  
"So, boys, how was practice?"  
  
"Terrific. It was just terrific." And there I witnessed Goldberg lie to his dad. I have to fix everything. 


	6. Bad Days Indeed

Note to the Readers: Yeah, I know that last chapter was pretty, weird. Lol. But thanks for the reviews. You people are so nice! Ü  
  
Disclaimer: I sooo own the ducks. I hope you can spot the irony in that.  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Six: Bad Days Indeed  
  
After nearly a week of not being with the ducks, I decided to head out, to the park for a change, with Fulton, Averman, and Jessie. The other four stayed at home. I called them all up and was all "Okie, fine with me if you want to spend your summer moping around the house all day long." And boy, that got 'em.. good.  
  
So, there we were seated under a big redwood tree, waiting for Fulton at the same time as  
  
"Checkmate!" Averman hollered to me.  
  
I gave him a puzzled look. "Not again, Averman!"  
  
"Dude, you know maybe at Eden Hall, you could try out for the chess team too." A voice said, appearing out of nowhere. It was Fulton in his USA Ducks jacket.  
  
The other guys and I just stared at him "What took you a billion years, man?" Jessie yelped.  
  
Fulton sat down, looking real incensed "There were these idiots at the creek that started quacking at me as soon as they saw my jacket."  
  
"And? What did you do?" I beamed at him. He probably taught them a very good lesson about messing with Fulton Reed. "Well?"  
  
"I told them if they messed with me, they'd have to mess with all of us." That didn't sound so good.. not good at all. "And oh yeah, you prolly know them, Hall, they were wearing Blake Jr. High jerseys."  
  
Jessie and I switched looks at each other, and he seemed just as worried as I was.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch!" Averman screeched and held up some little brown thing. "I just got hit on the head.. with a peanut!"  
  
"A peanut?" Our eyes all lingered to Averman and froze. Subsequently I got hit too.  
  
I stood up and exclaimed "Hey! Who did that?"  
  
And out of the bushes three big, muscular bodies rose, all wearing Blake Jr. High basketball jerseys. "Hi.. Hall." The one in the middle said, developing a stern look.  
  
"Look, you psycho maniac, I'm with my friends now, you mind?" Jessie stood as well, and so did Averman, and Fulton.  
  
"Why wait?" The taller one answered. "The more the merrier."  
  
Averman nudged me and murmured "Conway, let's get outta here." I agreed, and signaled the other two, including Hall who gave me a thumbs-up behind his back.  
  
He was the first to run. "See ya, suckers!"  
  
We ran, and ran halfway across the park. We went up the trees, and down the slides. We were running like crazy.  
  
"Let's go! Faster, faster!" Jessie's voice grew loud, as he looked behind, the tyrants were only a glance behind us.  
  
"C'mon guys, down here, down here!" Fulton motioned, scampering near the bottom of the bridge that went across the creek. I rolled up my pants knee- high and followed him under the bridge, getting myself incredibly soaked from my thighs down.  
  
Then we heard footsteps above. "Where'd they go?" We heard one yell.  
  
"Pssst!" I called the rest of the ducks, who were all deeply wheezing from all the dashing.  
  
Averman and Fulton gave me a glimpse from opposite me, at the other side of the little bridge and I pointed up.  
  
"Okie." Averman mouthed at me.  
  
"I think they went to that skate shop!" The boy said. Thump, thump, thump went three pairs of feet from the surface above me.  
  
The coast was clear.  
  
The four of us slowly walked back up the surface. "Je.. Jess, who.. were.. th.. those people?" Averman asked.  
  
"You know those bullies I was telling you about?" He asked in return.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well now you met them."  
  
Fulton rubbed his chin. "So those are the morons to blame for you not going to Eden Hall. "  
  
"Not exactly." Hall started to roll down his pants.  
  
Fulton was skeptical. "What do you mean? Those were the bullies. Am I right or wrong?"  
  
Jessie thought hard "Right."  
  
Averman chimed in "Why'd you let them, Jess? You're not the easy fighter type." Giving him a really baffled look.  
  
"That." Fulton began. "Is going to change. Here and now."  
  
*  
  
Fulton utterly convinced Jessie to stick up for himself and confront the bullies. Averman and I, on the other hand were as worried sick as ever.  
  
We looked for them all over.  
  
"Gee, It's getting late, I think I better go now." Averman said.  
  
Fulton looked up at the sun. "Yeah right, it's barely three pm and your summer curfew is at six, Averman."  
  
"Well, the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come, right? He he." Averman mocked. "Or what if we look for them at the movies? At the mall? Banks' house?"  
  
Fulton just snorted and continued walking.  
  
I followed Jessie until "Here." He stopped walking. "They hang out in this alley." Jessie inspected the place and nodded to himself. "Randy! Alex! Colin! Where the freak are you?" Hall started to call for them.  
  
So that's what their names were. I made a mental note in my mind to tell someone about them.  
  
Then all of a sudden the three popped out of nowhere. How did they do that? "You wanna fight, Hall?"  
  
Jessie stepped forward. "Me and only me. You have no right to lay a finger on the ducks, got that?"  
  
"Fine then." The tallest bully replied. "This is war."  
  
And at that, the three guys leaped on Jessie and started to punch him.  
  
Fulton joined in.  
  
"Averman, quick, get Jessie's parents!" I ordered him  
  
"And you!" I pointed at the one who was boxing Hall. "Stop it!" I yelled, trying to pull Fulton away from the other one.  
  
Good thing they heard me.  
  
The five stared at me for a long while. And there was peace and quiet. But it hardly lasted thirty seconds.  
  
Boom! The middle-sized kid kicked him hard, making Jessie fly and land next to the dumpster.  
  
And at that, the three were out of sight. And Jessie figuratively lost his. 


	7. Very Ready, Very Kooky

Note to Readers: I'm on a roll here, aren't I? Keep tuned. This fic's getting exciting. I also edited the grammar of the previous chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks. And oh yeah, forgive me for all the brand names I'm using here. Lol.  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Seven: Very Ready, Very Kooky  
  
"Jessie!" Mr. Hall ran into the alley.  
  
"Daddy!" Jessie looked up at his dad from his position, uncomfortably cuddled at the corner. "It's not their fault, it was -  
  
"Hush." Mr. Hall helped his son up. "Les told me everything on the way here. You better get to bed early today."  
  
I watch as Mr. Hall helps his son up, who is literally shambling.  
  
"Thanks for coming right away, Mr. Hall." Fulton grinned.  
  
Mr. Hall looked at the three of us in our rugged clothes. "No, thank you. I suggest you head home as well too."  
  
Averman nodded. "He is right."  
  
*  
  
I phoned the Hall apartment later that night to find out from Terry how Jessie was. Luckily, all he was suffering from was a black eye, a bunch of slight cuts and swollen metatarsals on both feet. Whatever that means. Also, I was able to find out about Alex, Colin and Randy. It's a good thing Terry's real talkative!  
  
When Jessie was still in his accelerated class, he made a bet with the tallest one of the three, Alex. He bet twenty-five dollars that Minnesota would win the finals in the Minor League. Minnesota, of course, was the team Coach Bombay was on. It figured.  
  
Anyway, the team lost to Washington State in the semis by one lousy point. Jessie could only pay eighteen, and promised Alex he'd pay back as soon as he got the money. But that wasn't good enough for him. Alex, with the help of his two friends beat him up in front of the class while the teacher was out. And that was that.  
  
So, there I sat in Seth's little office room, playing around with all his zany gizmos in there, praying Hall would be fine until Coach Bombay came in.  
  
"Please, please, make Jessie okie." I said aloud, pleading to myself.  
  
"Charlie, you in there?"  
  
I turned around on the big swivel chair to face him as he entered and smiled. "Hi there, Coach!"  
  
"I'm heading back for Illinois tomorrow at dawn, but then I'm off to Waterfront, Georgia in two days." Coach announced, taking the seat in front of the desk.  
  
"Wow." I paused. "You sure are a busy man."  
  
"Yes, yes I am. I just wish I could have gotten a later flight! What is it with the airlines these days?" Coach sulked in his chair and mumbled. "My flight is 12:30"  
  
"I know!" I jumped up and shouted. "You do know about it, right?"  
  
"Julie?" He asked, looking at a family picture Seth had posted on the wall.  
  
I smiled. "Yup. Hers is worse. She's arriving at two."  
  
He nodded. "I know everything, Charlie. Including that video game gig you guys had at Adam's place. Congratulations." Coach said cynically.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.  
  
"I also heard about what happened to Jessie yesterday from Mr. Hall." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing. Jessie and Fulton can get quite sadistic once in a while, and you have to help them control that."  
  
"I know that." I cackled. "So, Coach, what's the deal with Jessie? Can he go to Eden Hall still, next year?"  
  
Coach went "Well.. It looks bright. But then he'd be playing in JV only, and some of you might move up to varsity and, I don't have any power over that."  
  
"Oh." I continued. "I see, but why? Isn't it the coach who decides who stays in what team?"  
  
Coach hesitated for a while there, he mumbled something, but I couldn't hear.  
  
"Coach?" I said.  
  
"Nothing. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle whatever comes your way as long as you stay the tactful Charlie Conway you are today as long as you have the ducks.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk. Tactful? Yeah, right. These hormones were killing me and making me more of a dimwit by the second.  
  
"I have to go now." Coach stood. "Who knows, maybe the next time we see each other, you'll be taller than me already."  
  
I waved. "Bye, Coach!" and viewed him leave the office.  
  
Taller than him? I am so there.  
  
*  
  
"We have exactly four days to plan this." Connie indicated, pulling out a large piece of illustration board from underneath her bed.  
  
Adam, Connie and I were all busy preparing for Julie's arrival over at the Moreau apartment. What was I doing there? Not like I was contributing at all. And I mean it.  
  
Banks coiled a magic marker between his fingers. "Where do we tell the team to meet?"  
  
"My place is okie." I proposed and shrugged.  
  
The other two exchanged glimpses and shook their heads.  
  
"In front of Hans skate shop?" Connie varied.  
  
"Absolutely." Adam agreed right away. "There's a bus stop over there that makes its first round at one am."  
  
I folded my arms and leaned on the bed. "What about my mom? She's willing to take us there in the van."  
  
Connie paused. "Well. Just in case. Always be prepared?"  
  
I let out a sigh. These people were overly preparing. And it sure was out of character, for them, or any duck at all, to actually plan for something more than an hour away.  
  
But it figured, this was Julie. And Connie and Julie were somehow robotically bonded. And Banks? Because they're good friends. Sure, Banks, whatever you say.  
  
Connie scribbled down in round aqua letters on the board  
  
HANS SKATE SHOP under what she earlier wrote  
  
TOP SECRET: STOP OVER DETAILS  
  
"Okie, when?" Connie went on.  
  
Adam put his hand on his chin and said. "We have to be there early. The airport is a fifty-minute drive, and she arrives at two."  
  
I didn't even bother talking that time.  
  
"Give it allowance. Twenty minutes? Ya know, in case something happens." Connie added, grabbing the clock at her bedside.  
  
"Make it thirty." Adam snapped, then at the same time they cried  
  
"We leave at 12:40."  
  
I said as quietly as humanly possible "Somebody shoot me. Now."  
  
Banks started to count something on his fingers. "Guy thinks we're picking up your aunt, Goldberg and Averman heard that from Guy." He pulled his third finger. "Then me, you." He pointed to Connie. "Captain Charlie, of course." He acknowledged me and nodded to himself. "Jessie. I've told. Fulton. Conway's told, I think."  
  
Then he came to an end and they were both looking at me  
  
"Did you tell him, Charlie?" Connie's eyes grew big.  
  
I lied. They would've kicked me out of that room if I told them the sincere reality. I will, in timethat is. "Yes. Fulton knows."  
  
"That's a relief." Connie moaned and started to pen away again.  
  
Banks stood up and reached over for the board. On the board there was even a map of Minnesota. "We meet at 12:40 at Hans. Ride there in Conway's van, take a shortcut at St. Johns, use the freeway, turn right at Road 267, get to the airport at 1:30, 1:50 max, head over to terminal eighteen, Julie shows up. End of story."  
  
Connie hooted. "I think we got it all planned out."  
  
"Connie, someone here to see you!" A voice called from the other room.  
  
She panicked. "Quick, move the board!"  
  
Then somebody knocked and opened the door right away, just as we slid the board under the bed.  
  
"Oh, Guy. It's just you!" Connie stood up.  
  
Guy entered, and sat by me at the foot of the bed. "What are you guys doing?" He questioned, real interested.  
  
"Just talking." Connie trembled and sat back down on her chair.  
  
Guy snickered. "You guys were talking about a board?"  
  
And at that Adam lost himself as well. That was a vaguely strange day, as it turned out to be. "Yeah, uh, an Ouija Board! The thing moved!"  
  
Guy just played along. "Wicked! Who were you trying to talk to?"  
  
"W..Wayne Gretzky!" Adam blurted and I hit him hard on the back. What was he thinking? Wayne Gretzky?! The Great not to mention live, Gretzky?!  
  
He nodded and seemed not to mind. "But wait. Wayne Gretzky is alive!"  
  
Connie began to fluster. "Did he say Gretzky? He meant Brody." She gave Guy a look. "He's a.. a singer! Yeah! A singer, from Sinatra's time!"  
  
"Sick! Oldies!" Guy shot back.  
  
Then Adam stood up "Hey! I happen to like oldies!".  
  
Whatever, I thought to myself. All this to keep Julie's coming a secret.  
  
Guy was shaking tremendously and spoke up after a little "Guys? I need to talk to Connie."  
  
Banks signaled me that the two of us should leave.  
  
"Alone." He added, and soon we were off. 


	8. Been A While

Note to Readers: I got this thing drafted, and it's gonna be around 13 chapters, plus an epilogue if you guys want me to make one.. Should I?  
  
Disclaimer: I repudiate the ducks. Ew.. repudiate? Where'd I learn that word? Yeah.. and the Matrix too! I mentioned it somewhere here..  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Eight: Been A While  
  
"Connie, Charlie talked to me." Guy muttered and stood up from where he was seated. "It's okie.. really."  
  
Connie was dumbfounded and at the same time, felt relieved. "That's nice. I have a lot of friends on the ducks now." She smiled. "Thanks to you."  
  
Guy returned the smile as well. "Hey, leave the door open?"  
  
"Sure. There's plenty of time." Connie answered and left, of course, not before giving her good friend a big warm hug. "You're a good friend, Guy."  
  
*  
  
The door opened and Connie and Guy were out. Banks and I were still there, after all, we wouldn't want to miss the heartbreak or make-up of the century. Take your pick.  
  
"Betcha two dollars they made up." Banks sighed to me.  
  
I shot a look at Adam. "Make it five and you're on." Making money out of the Cakeater sure was fun.  
  
"You're on!" He thumped his fist on the table as the two sat down. "Well?"  
  
I hit Banks on the back. Boy, I was striking him up today. First the Gretzky thing and now this. Why'd he say that? If there was any person to say that, it wouldn't be him, but me! "Yeah! What happened?"  
  
Connie and Banks snickered at the same time and I exchanged glances with Guy. He looked totally mortified. I just didn't know if that was good. He motioned and said. "We're friends."  
  
Adam rubbed his palms together. "Cough it up, spazway."  
  
Oh, fine, I thought to myself and dug my pocket for five dollars, all in quarters. "That's Captain to you, but here you go anyway."  
  
"What was that?" Guy asked, obliviously.  
  
Banks laughed and set the coins aside. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Okie then." Connie ringed. "You guys wanna watch TV? I got the tape of the Matrix!" Her voice trailed away.  
  
We all gave her thumbs up, and the other two guys left and headed for the den and I helped her look for the tape, she and I both knew I had an ulterior motive.  
  
We head back to her room. "More details, Captain?" She joked and searched the top of the shelf, while I checked the bottom.  
  
"Affirmative, Cadet Moreau." I joked back at her.  
  
She turned and faced me from the top of the chair. "He was sweet." She shrugged. "He said he totally understood."  
  
I congratulated myself. Ya see.. talking to Guy actually did help. "That's good."  
  
"Yup!" She chirped. "Found it!" Connie jumped off the chair. "Let's go!"  
  
I followed her out of her room.  
  
She broke off. "Oh yeah, Thanks, Conway."  
  
*  
  
There we were, seated on the Moreau living room rug, with Connie and Banks' eyes glued to the TV. Guy and I on the other hand, were off busy chit chattering on the other side of the room.  
  
"What's up with Banks?" Guy brought it up. I knew he would.  
  
I guess I couldn't lie now. "Julie stuff." I said it my quietest voice. Hey, I didn't say she was coming or anything! Besides, if I lied to Guy, he'd just figure it all out.  
  
"Man!." He said, looking at me intently "You have to stop teasing him! He doesn't even like her anymore!"  
  
I smirked. "I know that." I know everything.  
  
"Besides, you never know what happened back in LA, and I think you're forgetting about some other teammate we have that has a thing going on for her as well." He hinted and I got exactly what he meant right away. Portman. Duh.  
  
"He he." I began. "Not like she wants to have anything to do with any of those two anyway."  
  
Germaine shot me an intriguing and yet very mischievous face. "Ya never know. Maybe not today. But tomorrow is a new day, and so is the next." He shrugged and we started trailing off, talking about a lot of things. "You know what, maybe when the New Ducks come over here we can introduce them to the rest, the originals. Ya know?"  
  
I nodded. Now that was an idea.  
  
Bang! The tv went.  
  
"Guys, it's your favorite ever so bloody scene!" Connie yelled in sarcasm.  
  
But the thought stuck in my head. I could already imagine it. "Old ducks, meet new ducks."  
  
*  
  
As soon as we were done, we left with time to spare before summer curfew, and weird enough, I decided not to go home with Germaine and Banks. That day, I took the scenic route, walking by myself, nearing home.  
  
Then I heard a bunch of murmurs from behind me. I turned around and there was no one in sight. "Anybody there?"  
  
I continued walking, only at a faster pace. It was getting dark, and paranoia from watching the Matrix yet again, worked its way up my head. Forget it, Charlie, I told myself.  
  
After that, I heard a bunch of footsteps. Several of them. Thud Thud Thud. They went briskly walking. The sound was coming from behind me. I glanced back again, and again, nothing. Nada, Zippo, Zilch.  
  
I scanned the area a second time, and then a third. I think I found the culprit.  
  
Behind corner of the big brick house, I saw a black sleeve. Cakeater Hawks. Of course, I wasn't crazy enough as Fulton, or Jessie or Portman, for that matter. So I began heading on back home. Only three buildings away, I thought to myself and turned right back around.  
  
And ya know what? I got there without being mobbed. So now the Hawks are stalkers now, huh? But it wouldn't be Charlie Conway of me to leave without word.  
  
"Hey, Larson, McGill, don't think I didn't see that." I shot and there was a budge from hedge plant. Oh yeah. "Don't worry. We'll play with you again. And we'll win. New ducks, and old." I said, and stepped into the building.  
  
*  
  
There was a happy feeling inside of me as I got in bed that night. I did the right thing. I finally showed those freaks!  
  
In a few months, I thought to myself, I'd be going to some Cakeater school. Hah. That sounded so strange. Too bad about the others though. I took one look around my room and thought about the team.  
  
And as I glanced at the scholarship letter which I had posted up next to a picture of my mom and biological dad up on the bulletin board. Mom had signed the letter already. I was good to go. Then my gaze averted to my peewee trophy, this is how this all started, I thought. Too bad the others couldn't go with us anymore.  
  
"Let's call some ducks." I said to myself.  
  
I dialed up.. and it was ringing. "Hi. Is Peter home? This is Charlie Conway."  
  
"Hello?" A deep voice went. That sure didn't sound like Peter! "Spazway?"  
  
I was astonished. That deep voice was him. "Peter? Hey!"  
  
"Golly Gee, I haven't heard from you in a while. How are the Ducks?"  
  
"Fine." I said to him and smiled. "Just fine. And You?" 


	9. Even Cakeaters Have Dads

Note to Readers: I know this chapter took quite a sharp turn there, but I got it all figured out, and I promise.. it will end well! And to Quimby, who has been reviewing ever since, your reviews help a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: Jeez, I'm running out of creative ways of saying this already.. I don't own the ducks. Though I'd be flattered if you thought I did. Lol  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Nine: Even Cakeaters Have Dads  
  
I slumped straight into bed as soon as I got home, the Ducks and I had just arrived from the airport to see Gaffney and boy, were we disappointed. Julie's flight was delayed, so delayed, that her six hours, got chopped into six minutes. We barely even got to say "hi" to her. The worst part of all is, I'm still sleepy.  
  
Though she'd be heading back from Overland in a while, she'd be switching planes back to Bangor faster than a wink. Hey, at least we got to see her!  
  
It was cool though, how we got to convince everyone to get their butts out of their beds at the crack of dawn to see Connie's "aunt". It turns out Connie told Guy that her aunt was a contestant of The Amazing Race! And well, yah, the rumor spread.  
  
So, today it's the 4th of July, and we're all still feeling bad.  
  
I picked my scab that I got from hitting the pavement a few weeks ago, on the mat mom had set out at the park where we were supposed to watch the fireworks display that night, doing nothing, thinking..  
  
"Charlie! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself again!" Mom warned as she crept up on me.  
  
I rolled down the leg of my pants and put a fake grin on my face. "Sorry, mom!"  
  
What was there to be excited about anyway? First off, Seth was busy trying to grill some of his so-called famous barbeque which, I've gotta say.. tastes like crap. Second, I'm allergic to gunpowder, and third, I was stuck with my rents.  
  
Or so I thought. By five pm, I've seen a bunch of friends, including some of my close friends who I'd miss a lot once I switched schools.  
  
"Charlie!" It was Banks.  
  
He looked quite wild and panic-stricken, as, he was walking in circles and muttering stuff under his breath.  
  
I narrowed my look at him. "Cakeater, chill, what's happening?"  
  
He gritted his teeth. "You didn't tell anyone about SciTech did you?"  
  
I just shook my head and motioned him to sit down and r-e-l-a-x.  
  
"'Cos Fulton's been on my case like mad, He and everyone else." Adam huffed. "Dunno how he.. knew."  
  
I handed him the bottle of water from the cooler. "I think you need this. And you better slow down."  
  
He slumped down on the other side of the mat and nodded. "Thank you." But instead of drinking it, he threw it all on his face. That surely made me giggle a while there.  
  
"Reed is so going to hunt me down." He paused and I looked farther, and almost as if he heard his name, he was approaching. "Can I hang out here first until.. he goes away?"  
  
"Speaking of Fulton here he comes!" I said sarcastically, still dense to the fact that the two were on a rat race of their own.  
  
Banks just about turned his head a few degrees left before he got up and began to run wild again. I pulled him back. "Stop!" I looked back at Fulton." And dude, what the freak are you doing?"  
  
Fulton came closer and responded "Cakeater thinks he's too good for us now, that's what!" still, though, without removing his stare from Banks.  
  
And characteristically, Adam did nothing but shake his head hesitantly. "You got it the wrong way man. And wait a sec.. how did you know about SciTech?"  
  
"It's just that some other ducks like to share information with each other unlike you. Goldberg's dad heard it from yours." He retorted and I had enough.  
  
"Shut up you two!" I set them apart. "This is all just a misunderstanding. Fulton, Banks isn't going. And Banks, I really think you ought to slow down." I stressed the word slow.  
  
"Actually, Charlie, Fulton." Adam bit his lip real hard. "You might be right. My dad, he didn't let me decide. You know how domineering my papa is and, go figure yourself."  
  
Fulton shook his head. "Told ya so!"  
  
I stared at Banks. What in the world was he saying? But I tried to be diplomatic and civil anyway. After all, this was the guy with a father who made my guts boil. "Positive?" I say, my voice barely hearable.  
  
"Not too. But I'm really bummed."  
  
I understood. But no, this couldn't be happening! Banks, Jessie and Portman? Portman already hinted he wasn't too sure. I couldn't take this. And neither could Fulton.  
  
"Okie, I'm sorry for tracking you a whole hour, but, man, you need to talk to your dad. You said it to McGill and Larson." Fulton reasoned. I thank God for giving Fulton at least a bit compassion, and a whole lot of logic. "You're a duck."  
  
Adam nodded and stuttered with his feet. "Okie. If it means that much, I will go talk to my dad then."  
  
*  
  
And so it came to be that exactly one week later we found ourselves laying around at Banks' again.  
  
"Oh, you have visitors." Mr. Banks wedged his head keen on the entrance of the kitchen. He sounded so disgusted to see we were there.  
  
And the feeling was reciprocal. Philip Banks. I detested him and so did Coach Bombay, the rest of the ducks, and at times, his own son.  
  
"Hi there, dad." Banks said mockingly. "I need to talk to you." He stood and walked over to his dad. "It'll only be a while, I swear."  
  
I exchanged looks with Fulton. "I think we better go."  
  
"Okie, son. In my office." He shot a look at Adam and he followed, before he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and waved bye, almost as if he were walking onto a spaceship that might not make its way back home. He shut the door behind him. Bang.  
  
And that is that.  
  
"Pop." Adam began. "You know how I'm s'posed to be going to that school in the autumn?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. A wonderful school that SciTech is." He answered in a monotone way, without even looking up from his seat.  
  
"But, um.." Banks faltered.  
  
Then Phillip Banks finally let down his guard. "What is it Adam? Do you want me to have to pull what you have to say out of you?"  
  
Then Banks snapped, which in front of his own father he dared not do.  
  
"Dad!" He shouted, making it audible to hear as far as the kitchen where the other ducks were a while ago. "Please, just let me finish."  
  
"I want to make the decision myself." Banks went on. "I want to go to Eden Hall."  
  
The response he got was completely what he had expected from his own father. The look on his face was as if his son had just grown another nose. Or worse, like Adam Banks was no longer his own son.  
  
Adam had never in his life did anything like this. He always told himself to ignore other people's lame criticism. Usually, he let his incredible playing do the talking for him.  
  
Yeah, he had stuck up for other people, but when it came to fighting for his own sake, it seemed useless. But like I said, Fulton had a way of influencing anybody to make their insides simmer with rage.  
  
"Adam Banks!" His father shot up from the desk and slammed the newspaper down. "Did those awful back street menaces ask you to say this to my face or what?"  
  
Banks closed his eyes. He knew it. He just knew it. But then it was too late to turn back now. "Dad, please. Don't say that about them, they're my friends.Please, I don't want to go to SciTech, plus I found out the Warriors haven't lost a single game ever since 1986!"  
  
But you catch flies with honey better than with vinegar, and Adam quickly remembered that. Then unexpectedly it came out. "I love you dad."  
  
And that was all Phillip Banks needed to hear to go easy on his youngest son. "I'll think about it." He nodded and motioned Adam to leave.  
  
"Thanks, pop!" He ran to his dad and attempted hugging him.  
  
I guess not exactly go easy then. "Adam, go upstairs! I don't like seeing my son act like a sissy!"  
  
"Yes sir." Banks nipped back to his normal behavior. "Thank you." And he walked out the door and closed it again once more, this time, smirking.  
  
"I love you too, Adam." His dad thought. But of course it wasn't heard. It was only a thought. 


	10. August Flurry

Note to the Readers: I rented MIIB and man, Colombe Jacobsen still looks so much like herself! Still the same pretty Julie Gaffney, ha ha. And me saw the Breakfast Club too! Emilio looks so 0_0. Oh yah, this isn't the end yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Ducks. I am not Disney. Connect the dots.  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Ten: August Flurry  
  
Wondering what must've happen to Banks was my first thought of the day. Or maybe the second. This was my first.  
  
As I rubbed my eyes and sat up that morning, I couldn't help but notice a patch of white through the bottom of the window which wasn't being covered by the curtains.  
  
"Mom! Seth! Look!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, waking up probably more than just the two. "It's snowing!"  
  
Stop. Rewind. It was snowing, in August?  
  
Seth speedily ran into my bedroom in his yellow bathrobe. "Charlie please, you'll wake up the whole.. Holy Spinach, is that snow?" He squinted and took a closer look.  
  
"My, my, my. Casey, you have to see this!" He went on and on, as mom came in, looking as though she hadn't slept in ages.  
  
I grinned harmlessly at mom. Just when I thought I was gonna melt from the scorching heat of the sun, gladly, somebody out there heard my prayers and dumped a whole pile of snow on Minneapolis. And most probably the whole Midwest.  
  
"Charlie, don't you wanna go out and play?" Mom lit up.  
  
"Well.." I started. "I told the Ducks I'd play with them at the arena today."  
  
Seth chimed in and continued looking out the window. "Charlie." He moved his eyes to me. "Change of plans. Why don't tell them you'll see them at that old lake instead?"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I can drive you there!"  
  
*  
  
So now, since we were getting paranoid, like Mr. Banks was gonna kill us all or something, I, and the others were happy not to have to hang out at Adam's or get cooped up in the arena. But either way, no matter where the ducks were hanging out, we dug at least some of the dirt out of the soft- spoken fellow.  
  
"Not sure yet." Banks shrugged. "But it's looking kinda up, I mean, my dad's warming up to the thought already." He laced his skates and stood up.  
  
I smiled secretly. That's helps, without a doubt.  
  
Then the color of his face ran out again. "But guess what, guys."  
  
"What now, Cakeater?" Connie puffed.  
  
Banks shook his head. "I caught the Hawks stalking me at the mall yesterday."  
  
Fulton's eyes grew big. "You too? No way! I promise, I saw them following me on the way here this morning!"  
  
"Huh?" I stared at them both blankly and leaned on the back of my chair. "Last week, me too." Gosh. I was too overwhelmed I wasn't even able to reply in whole sentences.  
  
"Darn hawks." Connie sat up, looking at no one in particular.  
  
And the rest, though silent, seemed as outwitted and livid as me. Then Jessie spoke up. "Just ignore 'em man. I mean, how many fights have we gotten into this summer already?" He stood before us and tested the pond. "Yup, we can skate."  
  
"I couldn't have said that better." And soon, I too laughed. "But.. I sorta told them off already. He he." I tugged my turtleneck down. "Oops." I smiled innocently at them. "My bad."  
  
And then the rest shot back at me and stared.  
  
"Well, we gotta practice then, man. I mean, knowing them, they're prolly planning a whole NBA system already." Banks went.  
  
I nodded. "Then let the games begin."  
  
*  
  
"Take that!" Averman sped down the pond. "Gotcha good, Goldberg!"  
  
Goldberg dove and missed it, but it was an awesome dive. One I could not believe. He got up and called out. "Hey, Banks, try me!"  
  
Man, somebody was cocky. And he had me and Fulton to thank for that. Adam skated and played with the puck a bit, swinging it back and forth, left to right. Bam.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" Goldberg glided away from the net. "I caught it!"  
  
"Nice save, Goldberg!" It was the voice of a female. But no, it wasn't Connie.  
  
We turned around and were all given the shocks of our lives by none other than..  
  
Ms. Julie Gaffney.  
  
*  
  
"What on earth?" Guy muttered silently, but loud enough for us to hear. We all raced off the pond, maybe it was just a mirage, anyhow. He he.  
  
Julie laughed. "Betcha I surprised you all, didn't I?" She could barely contain herself. Man, it looked like she was gonna start choking from laughter right then and there.  
  
She took a deep breath and we all stared, still in a state of total shock, in a way. "Snowstorm, my plane can't leave until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good to see you, Gaffney!" Jessie was the first to snap back to reality and went over to give Julie a hard punch on the shoulder. "What's been up?"  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry for sneaking up on you there. Charlie, your mom said you guys were here so I.."  
  
I cut her off. "Yeah, we get the picture already. It seems like forever since LA."  
  
"Yeah." She pulled me in for a quick yet amiable hug. "Sure does."  
  
Then immediately after, the rest of the rat pack followed and began to crowd Jessie, Julie, and me. And after a bit of hugging and all that stuff and the traditional wise crack from Averman, I got an idea.  
  
"Hey, Catlady." I began.  
  
She looked up at me from her position. "All ears, Conway."  
  
"You mind helping us beat some old rivals?" I beamed and got the rest of the bunch looking at me.  
  
She licked the roof of her lip and said. "Gee, I don't have my skates."  
  
I started swapping looks with the Ducks. "So? Let's go to my place. If your feet haven't grown since last year, I can lend you a pair." Connie suggested.  
  
Julie agreed.  
  
Banks signaled to me. "Okie, you two go get her something to play in, and Goldberg, you go get the Hawks."  
  
"What?" Goldberg's eyes grew to be bigger than a pair of fists.  
  
"He he." Averman cracked up. "Pity you, dude."  
  
Then I added. "Don't worry, you'll have Averman to go with you."  
  
"Aww, man." Averman sulked and raised and lowered one shoulder.  
  
"Go!" Jessie commanded jokingly. "Now."  
  
While they were away, we decided on our gameplan. Since the Cat had showed up, we decided to keep her on sideline, just in case Goldberg needed a breather. Just in case.  
  
The girls had arrived back after a little. And so did Averman, Goldberg, along with McGill and the other Hawks, who unsurprisingly, were spying on us the whole time. "Okie, ducks. I hope you've been practicing."  
  
Fulton crossed his arms and shot back. "Yes. We have. Can we start playing now?"  
  
*  
  
"Let's go Ducks!" Julie shouted from the bench.  
  
We were tied. Four and four. One more to win, for any of us. Banks slithered past the rest of us, guarding the puck like whoa.. Larson spun around me and it looked like nothing but a blur, and stole the puck from Banks. I tried to snatch it back but no.. this game was going a bit too fast, and a whole lot too intense.  
  
"Guy!" I called out. "Your puck!" I signaled to him as Larson moved toward him.  
  
"Got it!" Guy nodded at me and attempted to steal it too. Unfortunately, he missed it too.  
  
It was up to Goldie now. I saw him shake his head and look up and mumble a few words. "Omigosh. Omigosh. Omigosh."  
  
Bam. We all looked at each other worriedly. Then he rolled around and blocked it with his knees. It was that wicked awesome trick I taught him weeks ago!  
  
I pumped my fist in the air and high-fived Averman. "Yes!"  
  
Little did Goldberg know we were real proud of him. No, really. What a way to spend your last game as goalie. Greg Goldberg soon became a kick-ass defenseman at the Eden Hall Academy.  
  
*  
  
Right after that, Julie and Goldberg swapped positions, and it was a deserved break on Goldberg's part, as he only let five out of, like, eighteen shots through the goal that day.  
  
And after around five minutes of her continuously hitting the puck out, and the Hawks back-striking it in, she sailed the puck out the net and passed it to Connie with an amazing zero goals of getting in beforehand.  
  
She slip-slid the rink, if you want to call it that, and made a mean bounce pass to Hall. Man, I sound like a sportscaster, don't I? Yes! It was a solid team effort by the ducks!  
  
"Thanks, Con!" Jessie yelled and played with the puck a bit, making McGill, who was on his tail, extremely fed up. McGill whacked his stick onto the frost, and Jessie barely skimmed away.  
  
He looked out of breath. Reilly must really be hard on these guys they played like they were running on batteries. "Fulton, here, I can't take it anymore." He huffed and rested on his knees a bit.  
  
"Okie, Hall!" Fulton agreed, and adjacently skated up to the two and got the puck from good old Jessie.  
  
He sped into the Hawk zone. I closed my eyes for a while and remembered. One out of five, one out of five.  
  
"C'mon, ducks!" Goldberg chanted from the sidelines. "Quack Attack!"  
  
Fulton's stick thumped the ice. McGill tried stealing it from him, yet again. But it was too late. Fulton had went for his trademark slap shot and it was in. Another victory for the ducks.  
  
And though there were no trophies, not a country full of viewers rooting them on, it was spectacular to beat old rivals. And hopefully, before Eden Hall, we'd be able to make peace with them. One last time. 


	11. Aboard Duck Airways

Note to Readers: Hiya! This chapter is complete humor, I made it just for kicks. I thought this fic was getting too depressing for it to be viewed from a life of a kid, so here it is, Aboard Duck Airways! Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ducks. I don't own anyone. Jeez, people own their own lives, ya know, fictional or non-fictional. Ü  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Eleven: Aboard Duck Airways  
  
The next day I made my second trip to the airport in one month, to say bye to Julie, that is. We were happy, even if departing is supposed to be painful, mostly because Mr. Banks finally let Banks off the hook.  
  
And not like we won't see her for long, the Cat I mean, 'cos in a few weeks, we'd all be together again. So, us being us, were all in our own little worlds, clustered and spread out through the terminal. These were the comical happenings at each little groupie.  
  
"Lookie!" Connie squealed and tapped Guy's shoulder, like she'd never seen a plane before. "That's her plane! It's taking off!"  
  
He stared at her frantically. "Are you okie?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Guy asked, in the most inappropriate timing.  
  
"Jerk." She moved away from him. He followed her.  
  
"Now?"  
  
She locked his head in her elbow and messed up his hair. "Does that answer your question?!"  
  
*  
  
At the other side of the airport, my three other friends, being Banks, Fulton and, Goldberg, were being lead by Averman into trouble. It was another one of his silly escapades.  
  
Averman tugged his coat and walked up to a stewardess "Follow my lead, dudes." He turned to them and began talking to the lady in a very strange and, very fake Texan accent. "Excuse me, I have to get through, my love is aboard that plane, and I can't bare the thought of not seeing her, you have to.. you just have to let me on that plane! You must! My brother here took me to the airport."  
  
He pointed to Goldberg. "But it's too late!" Averman broke down, took off the glasses and all and began to shed tears.  
  
From, what I hear, at that moment, Fulton and Banks were already cracking up. The flight attendant's reaction was everything they didn't expect. The stewardess was blind to the prank, and almost started sobbing. "Oh my, you fool, tell me, what is the young lady's name, I'll ask her to come and talk to you!"  
  
"She goes by the lovely name of Mary Sunshine." Goldberg joined in and grinned transparently at the insensible victim of their giant hoax.  
  
Straight away, she stopped her job right then and there and hurried into the plane.  
  
Adam punched him hard on the shoulder. "Man, what on earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Trying to get us a free ride to Texas." Averman stood back up, but kept the Texan accent. "Can't help to try, ya'll."  
  
Fulton looked so stranged. "And shocks, where in the world did you pick up that accent?"  
  
"Dwayne, at L.A., I sorta picked it up." Averman paused and smiled. "Ain't it great?"  
  
Goldberg rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Banks, we're just playing. No real trouble." He looked around and nudged Averman. "Look, that stewardess is bringing some girl here!"  
  
And true enough, a short young girl, around the age of the ducks was fast approaching.  
  
Adam cleared his throat and backed up. "Uh-oh."  
  
*  
  
I, on the other hand, was with Jessie, sitting down in a sea of chairs somewhere in airdrome obscurity, mostly because, I pitied the guy. I mean, c'mon, you just can't abandon a guy with swollen feet in the middle of an airport. Nonetheless, I was doing a pretty horrible job, as I was already at that point half-asleep.  
  
But your enthusiasm doesn't flee with your alertness, and so, when Guy moped back down in the seat between Jessie and I, my eyes, without delay, opened and my ears heard the two acknowledge each other.  
  
"Oh, it's you Germaine." Jessie helloed the fellow and motioned him to sit down.  
  
And so Guy did. "Hey, Jessie, Charlie."  
  
"How are your papers coming along?" Hall asked with curiosity in his voice. "For Eden Hall I mean." I twitched in my seat and just nodded along. I was too drowsy to say anything at that moment.  
  
"Alright." Guy went on and chuckled. "Acceptable. Okie, okie, so all the paper work is driving me crazy. Gee, what kind of a school needs pee samples?"  
  
Hall hesitated, I betcha though it was because of the whole Eden Hall thing. "A cakeater one. He he. You ducks are gonna be okie in that preppy school I guess. I mean, it'll be worth the pissing in a bottle, right?"  
  
Guy narrowed his eyebrows together. "You ducks? You're making it sound like you aren't one of us anymore." Guy sure has been talking to me a lot lately, he's starting to sound like me!  
  
"Well you.." We could hear Hall's voice fading. "You guys are teammates. I'm not on it anymore."  
  
I was silent, but shook my head at Jessie just to show how stupid that idea was. I mumbled, but not loud enough to hear. "Untrue."  
  
"That's pathetic. You're still one of us. And besides, your school starts a whole week after ours does. I hate you, Jess." Guy joked. "Yes, in times of despair, send in the clown act."  
  
*  
  
Connie was off on her own now, after being left by Guy. No, it was the other way around. My friend Connie Moreau was the one who left him. So, nature called and her tummy began grumbling, and so she head to the vendo machine for an Oreo.  
  
"My last bit of summer money." She wheezed and entered the nickels into the slot. "E5. Now I can eat." She rubbed her hands together and waited for the mini pack to come out.  
  
But, it seemed as though the vending machine operates the same way the slot machines in Atlantic City do. You put the money in, and the prize gets won after an eternity of savings gets pushed in. Furthermore, Connie was upset. "You stupid son of a bleep!" She said audibly enough for the French guy at the soda machine to hear.  
  
She kicked the vending machine infuriated as she was. Connie was known for that. And that made her who she is, the girl whose temper never let anyone, or anything that annoyed her, get in her way. "Let's go Oreo! Out!" She went on, louder than before, to the point that Banks and Fulton turned heads from where they were and head her way.  
  
Back there, the Texan beauty was surprised to see Goldberg and Averman. "Excuse me? Do I know you?"  
  
*  
  
The ride home was where I collected all the who's and what's and I gotta hand it to Connie, her story was the funniest. It didn't start out that way, but filing a complaint with a lowly custodian for not making sure the machine worked well while Banks and Fulton were holding her back. Gee, I wish I saw that.  
  
"Give me just one night." Averman mocked and sang as the radio sounded the song of the out-of-prime boy band. "Una Noche. To give me the.."  
  
Connie, who was holding the remote, instantaneously changed the station. And snapped. "My gosh, my guy friends are teenies!" She stressed ''guy''. And that was true, except not me, or Fulton, or Jessie, or Guy, or Banks, or Goldberg. Just Averman.  
  
"And to think we'll be back to that crummy airport in a week again." Banks leaned on the window and puffed. "Man."  
  
"The ducks fly home, I guess." Fulton spoke up unexpectedly.  
  
"Yep. Next week will be the best." 


	12. Eden Hall, Here We Come

Note to Readers: I want to know how many people in totality have read this story, which is now complete, so please review, even if you have nothing really to say, I just want to see how well [or bad, lol] I've done. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time in 2.5, I am not affiliated in any way with the Mighty Ducks.  
  
D2.5: The Mighty Ducks by BallisticBubble  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Eden Hall, Here We Come  
  
It truly was one heck of a night. The ducks, to my surprise were thrown a little sendoff party and everyone showed up, even the old ducks from district five! What got us quite sad though, was that Portman wasn't there. But he told us over another long distance phone call that he'd show up when we least expected it. And mark my words; he never broke a promise.  
  
There were a lot of things that had changed since the others were away. Some of the obvious ones were Ken grew a bit taller, and that the pituitary glands in Luis had been producing a bit too many hormones. For crying out loud, I think he was flirting with my mom! But it was also good to see that some things never change, no matter how many time zones away you live in, or the number of days you have to spend away from the rest of your flock, but now, for the first time for another long four years, the ducks were all here on our way back to our future school. That future would come after one night's sleep.  
  
"Didn't you say the bus stop was only a couple of houses away, Charlie? In my hood, a person didn't have to walk this far." Russ complained, but made us all laugh.  
  
We went on walking anyway. "That's 'cos in this hood, Banks' hood, one house stretches out for eternity!" I gestured with my hands and extended them as far as my two arms could reach.  
  
"Hey, the houses aren't that big. You should see the Randolph's place, now their place is huge!" Banks protested and lead the rest of us, who trailed a couple of feet behind, and then he stopped.  
  
And in true duck fashion, our past came to haunt us. "Hiya, Adam!" called a boy in his Mickey Mouse top and bottom whom I recognized as Larson held out a flashlight. Adam's tongue probably froze, because not a word was uttered from that moth of his.  
  
"Don't worry, we come in peace!" Larson and a few other hawks approached us and began laughing. "And we're definitely not in the right clothes to challenge you, and besides, McGill isn't here."  
  
I took a deep breath. That was a relief. "Char.. who's that?" Dwayne whispered from behind me.  
  
I muttered back to him. "Those are hawks, Cowboy."  
  
His ears wiggled again, like they do when he's stumped, which is four times out of five. "Huh? Aren't hawks those black birds you see in the autumn?" I'm glad I didn't have to answer that one, he got one big nudge from Goldberg.  
  
I decided to leave this to Banks. They were his problem, after all. But he wasn't doing a very good job. "Okie, then." I folded my arms. "What do you want?" I said, with not a speck of compassion in it.  
  
Another hawk threw his hands up. "We're sorry for having McGill trash your summer."  
  
And another one added. "Uh, yeah. What he said. We gotta go back in our tent. Bye. And good luck with that new school of yours!" He waved and just walked back and the others followed except Larson.  
  
"He wasn't very much of a friend to us either, Banks." He mumbled.  
  
Adam nodded.  
  
And after receiving Banks' response, disappeared into the silent September evening, which was proceeded by a big racket..  
  
"What was that?" Luis Mendoza asked us with a very perplexed look on his face  
  
"Yeah, what was that?"  
  
"Who are those people, Spazway?"  
  
The newbies went on flooding me with questions. I butt in. "I'll explain on the way back. Let's go home."  
  
*  
  
We were skating full speed ahead, thanks to a Les Averman whose alarm clock was clearly ineffective; we were late for our very first day of school.  
  
"C'mon, I think there's a way we can get in from here!" Guy took pointed out to us at a big black gate.  
  
Connie looked at him. "It's worth a shot. We're already behind schedule!" And she opened the door and motioned us all to get in.  
  
Skating like hell was not even close to what was going on that day. I got in first and came to a halt when I heard the dean speaking in a very formal ceremony. "Since its inception.."  
  
But it's too bad for them Newton's Laws of Motion evidently states that a body in motion will remain in motion until acted upon by an outside force, or in this case, me. And they all came tumbling down. Fulton. Connie. Banks. Guy. Averman. "Ouch! Ouch, stop that!" And to top it all off, Goldberg who caused the curtain in front of us to drop twenty feet unveiling the juvenile delinquents, us.  
  
"What an entrance." Averman mocked, who was at the bottom of the dog pile. He stood up first in front of the entire student body, plus the alumni, before I forget who all had looked like they've been kicked in the teeth.  
  
So I brushed the dirt of my jersey and flashed a trademark Charlie Conway smile at the audience. "Hi!" I looked at the crowd, including the newbies who were cackling from our sudden appearance. "We're the ducks."  
  
I said that proudly, with seriousness in my voice. But then, we're the ducks, and, sadly, may never ever come across that way. But I said it because that is who we were and forevermore will choose to be.  
  
And though said that ducks as a flock, can fly 71% farther than if each of them flew alone, we the ducks, Minneapolis, U.S.A., and now Eden Hall Academy, fly 100% farther than if each of us flew alone. And not only that.  
  
. we rule the ice too.  
  
*  
  
I, the narrator, Charlie Conway is glad we had some closure to that chapter of our lives, junior high, district five and memories of childhood. It is now six months later and we're alive and kicking and have just won the junior varsity state champion title.  
  
Jessie Hall still goes to our games a lot, and we hang on weekends, it's like we were never apart. Except for one problem, at the games he couldn't decide whether he should root for us, or the Blake Bears, his own school team. He said he'd be happy no matter who won.  
  
Goldberg the Goalie has ceased to be so. He is now our kick-ass defenseman and in the past two months has lost a total of nine pounds, much to his delight.  
  
Ken Wu has now mastered the art of on-ice aggressiveness and after checking with the school doctor, discovered he did grow a couple of centimeters and is taller than Connie!  
  
Connie Moreau of course, cannot be described without the words "Guy Germaine". The two thankfully decided to get back together and my next bet with Banksie is when they'll finally nail each other. My say is seven months.  
  
Adam Banks is now better from everything that happened. Next year, he plans on trying out for the varsity team after clearing things up with us and a very long speech from me about hem being a duck no matter where he goes.  
  
Dean Portman decided to show up at Eden Hall, and is continuing to liven up the dull hallways of this school. He, like Adam, was both surprised and a bit hurt, when the Catlady admitted to us she had a thing for someone else- Scooter.  
  
Julie Gaffney continues to help us with our algebra. And things are going well for her, she is now dating Scooter and went down high school hockey hall of fame as the goalie with the most saves this school year.  
  
Luis Mendoza is now in a steady relationship with the Varsity Captain's ex. The two are now in speaking terms, and the hot cheerleader never ceases to be amazed by the charming lad.  
  
Les Averman, as always, prolongs the clown act. Nonetheless, he has proven to be a good and loyal friend to the ducks after all this time.  
  
Fulton Reed, along with his bash brother, I must say is hanging in there. He maintains his roguish appeal and will go down in my books as my favorite hooky partner.  
  
Russ Tyler has fought his own battle and has steered clear of all the bullies in this school. Yes, he still gets in fights a lot, especially with the upper class all-American kinds, but he's always got us to come back to.  
  
Dwayne Robertson, last but not the least has kept up his average well enough to complete the season, with of course a little help from us.  
  
And of course, Coach Bombay is now settled down in Glendale, California after all the moving here and there, he keeps in touch and our new coach, Coach Orion is doing the job of filling in pretty well.  
  
And so it came to be that we went from being Team U.S.A. to Eden Hall. But we will always remember that time back in the locker rooms at the Junior Goodwill Games..  
  
WHEN THE WIND BLOWS HARD AND THE SKY IS GRAY, DUCKS FLY TOGETHER!  
  
.and we always will.  
  
. 


End file.
